nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Female Bodybuilder Circus Warriors
Disney Heroes Episode: Female Bodybuilder Circus Warriors Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible, her daughter Kim, Akima, Monique Dupre and Joss are invited to attend the Female Bodybuilder Warrior Circus by She-Hulk & Betty Ross. But when Venom & Broly captures the Hulk and hires Ms. Stephanie Demeanor, a 40 year-old Female Bodybuilder to collect a blood sample for Venom's weapon, the 'Mini-Energy bomb'. But when Stephanie got tricked by Shego...Ann & She-Hulk must use a new team called 'The Fashion Warriors' to defeat Venom and show Ms. Demeanor on how to be an Avenger. The Episode Act 1 At Disney Heroes HQ in the Workout room, Ann Possible & Akima is doing Weight lifting when Monique Dupre shows up that they're invited to attend the 'Female Bodybuilder Warriors Circus', plus Betty Ross & She-Hulk is performing also. Ann agrees to got here on 1 condition, she wants to perform on lifting a Dumbbell Curl LB lift. They accept the invitation and head to Orlando, Florida as Sora, Kairi and Riku tag along. At the Bahamas in the beach, a 40 year-old Female Bodybuilder names Stephanie Demeanor is doing some poses with a personal trainer when she got a phone call by Venom. He asks to join his army and do an assignment by getting a blood sample from the Hulk so he can use his weapon, the 'Mini Energy Bomb' Cannon. She accepts the job if she can perform at the Female Bodybuilder Warrior Circus, he agrees and he'll be helping her by bringing Broly also. So Ms. Demeanor dyes her yellow hair into black, puts on her Workout Tanktop and heads to Orlando with Shego. In Orlando, Florida. Ann, Akima, Kim, Joss, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Monique Dupre and Mary Jane Watson including Aladdin, Cale, Elastigirl, Violet and Spider-Man arrive to the Circus where they met Betty Ross & She-Hulk, the girls got to their seats while Ann, Akima & She-Hulk got into their new workout Tanktop and make-up. The Circus begins with 2 Clowns using a comedy trick trying to put out a house with water, but got sprayed and they use a rain trick that puts out the fire. Then Ms. Stephanie Demeanor appears to announced that the new trick is lifting the 50 LB Weight Lifting Device with their arms and she demonstrates by lifting it hard with her muscle arms, Ann appears in her black Tanktop and she lifts it without losing stamina, Demeanor increases it to 75 LB, then 100 LB...& she becomes surprised that Ann lifted it with her strong arms without a sweat. At the roof of the Circus Tent, Broly asks Venom that when She-Hulk appears, capture the Hulk and scare the people. Then when the next act starts, it shows She-Hulk in her red dress lifted a balanced fruit bowl. Then Venom appears attacking the Circus ring by taking out chairs, damaging a Popcorn machine and then the Hulk appears angry, but then Broly uses his Stun blast knocking the Hulk out cold and takes him. Act 2 She-Hulk leads Monique Dupre, Akima, Ann, Kim, Joss, Kairi and Mary Jane including Betty Ross and 3 Female Warriors to a hidden room underground & found out that Venom & Broly has hired Ms. Stephanie Demeanor to capture the Hulk, but the girls have a plan to stop them by using 'Operation Fashion Warriors'. At the large Control Room, Stephanie tells Broly to hold off the Girls while she collects the blood sample from the Hulk. Then Venom arrives with Shego by telling them that the girls have entered an elevator that will lead them to the Hulk, she asks him Shego will handle the blood sample. But Sora & Riku sees the situation at a safe distance and they contact the others for help. In the elevator, Ann, Akima, Kairi, Monique Dupre and Mary Jane rode it that will lead to the top floor while Kim, Joss & 3 Female Warriors took the stairs. She-Hulk and Betty Ross climbed on the rope as Broly appears by firing an energy blast causing the rope to break, luckily they both jumped on a bouncy surface sending them to the top floor where the enemy is at, but Stephanie hits She-Hulk with her fist and captures Betty Ross. The Heroes arrived in time to stop Venom & Shego from getting a blood sample from the Hulk as they rescue him by taking out all 10 Battle Droids, but Broly collected it by announcing that he made a deal with Venom to trick Stephanie Demeanor into a double-cross. Then he injects the blood sample into Shego's body turning her into a Bodybuilder as the Heroes prepare themselves. Act 3 Shego with her muscle arms demands to battle anyone without a sweat. Ann & She-Hulk tells Stephanie Demeanor, Kim, Joss and Mary Jane to take on Venom & Shego while she handles Broly plus Akima, Kairi, Monique Dupre and the others joined the battle as Sora & Riku arrived to help. Shego bear-hugs She-Hulk telling her that only Bodybuilders can withstand Strength, but then Akima & Monique Dupre use their Karate trick to upperhand the enemy, then Stephanie Demeanor & She-Hulk use her Golf Club set to injure Shego by gaining the upperhand. In the climax of the battle, Aladdin, Cale, Spider-Man, Ann & Goku combined their skills as Kairi uses the antidote to inject into Shego's bloodstream, and she turns back into a normal human as the Heroes arrest her. Then Ann Possible destroys the Mini Energy Bomb saving the Circus. Later, Stephanie apologizes to the Heroes about never use blood sample from the Hulk, and Ann asks her if she can get a job becoming an Avenger, Stephanie Demeanor agrees to take the job, plus Akima asks her to keep the hair style for luck. Quotes (First lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ in the Workout Gym, Ann Possible & Akima did some weight-lifting) Ann Possible: (She does Bench Press) 'There's nothing better than a 30-minute Weight-Lifting exercise on a Friday morning' Akima: (She does Dumbbell Curls with two 15-lb Dumbbells) 'At least I am getting my Arms toned' Kairi: (She does her Keyblade Workout) 'Ever since there's no Mission going on for the past 2 days, I've been homing my Keyblade Skills' Monique Dupre: (She comes in with a flyer) 'You're not going to believe this, but we've been invited to a Circus' Police Chief: 'The reading looks like a surprise, but not in a pumped-up situation' Ann Possible: (She reads the flyer) 'Come to the Female Bodybuilder Circus in Orlando, Florida' 'Wow, Kimmy and I should check this out' Akima: 'I think we should, because She-Hulk is gonna be there with Betty Ross' Kairi: 'I'll go with you since my Schedule's cleared this Weekend, plus I'll bring Sora and Riku with the Team' Ann Possible: 'It would be great if you and Violet can come with us to the Circus' Elastigirl: 'I think the Police Chief got me on Bodyguard Shift for the day' Ann Possible: (She makes a puppy-dog pout) Violet: 'All right then, we're go with you' Ann Possible: 'Thanks, you won't regret this' (At the beach in South Florida, a 40 year-old Female Bodybuilder named Stephanie Demeanor poses in her black bikini for her Sports Magazine) Stephanie Demeanor: 'Give me my hottest pose, I want to look beautiful. (Then she sees her cell phone ringing) I gotta take this. (Then she answers it) Hello?' (Venom): 'This is Venom talking to ya, so you must be the Heavyweight Bodybuilder named Ms. Stephanie Demeanor?' Stephanie Demeanor: 'That'll be me' Venom: 'I want to give you an assignment, I need you and Shego to help me get the Blood Sample of the Hulk. It'll make me more powerful to stop the Heroes from saving the Earth. Do this and you'll get a $50,000 reward' Stephanie Demeanor: 'I'll do it, but I'll have to dye my hair first for the Circus' (She hangs up) (Stephanie Demeanor went to the Hair Salon and got her blonde hair dyed into black) Stephanie Demeanor: (She checks with the small mirror) 'Perfect, I'll keep that color. Now I got a Circus to catch' (At the Circus in Florida, our Heroes took their seats for the show to begin) Cale: 'You think It'll take everyone by surprise?' Aladdin: 'Not really. In fact, your wife is in the opening act' Elastigirl: 'Akima will give the audience a experience' Kairi: 'Maybe they'll perform a Clown Pyramid' (Then the lights dim) Violet: 'The show's starting' (On the large stage, Stephanie Demeanor appears from the magic hat) Stephanie Demeanor: 'Hello, everyone. And welcome to the Female Bodybuilder Circus. I am Stephanie Demeanor, the strongest Heavyweight Bodybuilder in America, we'll be presenting you the greatest show on LIVE TV. So to kick things off, let's begin with the Clowns putting out a fire from the small building' (Then the Clowns appear in their Fire Fighter gear using comedy stunts to put out the fire and rescue a kid) Stephanie Demeanor: 'Now watch as I lift this heavy 50lb Weight-lifter (She lifts it up, then sets it down) Now you give it a shot' (Ann grabs the 50-lb Weight-lifter and she lifts it up high, then she placed it down) Ann Possible: 'I did some Cardio and a lot a Weight-Lifting to keep in shape' Stephanie Demeanor: 'How about I set it to 75. (She increases the Weight-Lifter) Go ahead and lift it' Stephanie Demeanor: 'Let's see it you can lift 100lbs' (Ann grabs the 100lb Weight-Lifter and she lifts it without a sweat) Stephanie Demeanor: (She became surprised) 'I never seen a 36 year-old in excellent shape with her muscle arms and strong Abs' Ann Possible: (She places the Weight-Lifting down) 'I did some Cardio, Swimming, and also eat Protein' Venom: 'Wait for my signal to capture the Hulk' (Then She-Hulk appears in her red dress holding a Fruit Holder) (Announcer): 'And now, I present to you...the She-Hulk' Venom: 'There's the signal, Broly. Attack!' (At a safe Laundry Room) Monique Dupre: 'It looks like Venom & Broly has attacked the Circus capturing a few people' Kairi: 'They want to lure us into a Trap' She-Hulk: (She sees on the Mini-TV that Shego, Venom & Broly carrying the Hulk) 'Uh-oh, and they also have the big Hulk with them' Betty Ross: 'If they collect a Blood Sample from him...' Akima: 'There's gotta be some way to make a rescue attempt' She-Hulk: 'Not to worry. We got ourselves an Emerald Wild Card, cause the She-Hulk is in the house' Female Trainer: 'Not to mention this Fashion Warrior' Female Trainer 2: 'Make that 'Warriors'.' Female Trainer 3: 'It's time to kick butt, take names...then wait for the Movie Deal' Ann Possible: 'This is a new Team that rises from the top' Girls: 'Rage on, Fashion Warriors!' Police Chief: 'Ok, Team. Listen up...I got word that Venom, Shego and Broly are attacking the Female Bodybuilding Circus, and we need you to help Ann Possible & her team to rescue the Hulk. Now let's move out' (She-Hulk rescues Betty Ross as they land on a soft spot on the bottom) She-Hulk: 'Going down. Brace yourself, I'm taking a one-way trip' (Then She-Hulk and Betty Ross enter the Elevator by a large jump upwards) Shego: 'You're taking the express?' She-Hulk: 'Not really. So, you're going up?' Shego: 'No, but it's time for you to go out. (She punch She-Hulk out of the elevator across the hallway as a Storm Trooper captures Betty Ross) Now take her to Venom and we can finish her off' Broly: 'Sorry, Stephanie. But I made a deal with Venom to collect the Blood Sample from the Hulk so I can have Shego become my test subject' Stephanie Demeanor: 'You tricked me! I am so going to crush your bones with my hands' Venom: 'Not for long, it's time to witness my creation' (He injects the Hulk's blood sample into Shego) Stephanie Demeanor: 'Oh-no, Venom & Broly is planning to make Shego into an evil muscled-Amazon' Akima: 'We gotta cure Shego with the Antidote' Kairi: 'My guys will combine their Skills while I inject the Antidote into her' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'You guys take on Venom & Broly. I'll handle Shego with Stephanie Demeanor's help' She-Hulk: (She and the Hulk team up with Ann) 'You could use some Muscle support' Hulk: 'Hulk smash!' Shego (Mutated): 'What just happened here?' She-Hulk: (She picks up a Metal Bar and strikes Shego) 'The Fashion Warriors, that's what' (Last Lines of the Episode) Stephanie Demeanor: 'I want to apologize for attacking ya, plus I shouldn't get the Blood Sample from the Hulk' Akima: 'Just keep your black hair color, It'll bring you luck' Ann Possible: 'Now we're friends. (She handshakes Stephanie) With you as our new alley & Bodyguard, we can make the Earth safe' She-Hulk: 'Thanks for helping us' Stephanie Demeanor: 'I'll see ya ladies. (She hops into her red Car) Maybe we'll get together at Coney Island this summer' (Then she drives into the sunset) Police Chief: 'Good work, Team. The Circus was an all-star hit' She-Hulk: 'Plus the Disney Heroes has a new team called Fashion Warriors, it'll have adventure, fantasy and love also' Ann Possible: 'I guess this is a big Workout the Women has enjoyed' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Ms. Demeanor in her Personal Trainer workout tanktop.jpg|Stephanie Demeanor, a 40 year-old Female Bodybuilder Ms. Demeanor suprises someone.jpg|Stephanie Demeanor appears to battle Ann Possible, She-Hulk and the Female Fasion Warriors Ann Possible shows Ms. Demeanor her bicep muscle.jpg|Ann Possible shows Ms. Demeanor her strong bicep muscle She-Hulk, Betty Ross, 3 Females, Akima and Monique Dupre saw the problem.jpg|Ann Possible, She-Hulk, Betty Ross, Monique Dupre, Akima and 3 Female Warriors saw the Hulk captured on TV. Ms. Demeanor tells Venom to strike.jpg|Ms. Demeanor tells Venom to attack. Betty Ross as a Warrior.jpg|Betty Ross as a Female Warrior Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Fiction Category:Sports